


Trust

by paikai098



Series: Patience, Obedience, Trust [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Character Bashing, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Futanari, Futanari Draco, Futanari Hermione Granger, Good Harry Potter, Good Ron Weasley, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intersex Draco Malfoy, Intersex Hermione Granger, Love Confessions, Non-Sexual Submission, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaky Gryffindors, Trust Issues, Trust Kink, acquaintances with benefits, toilet sex, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098
Summary: "Then what are we? What should I say when someone asks me? ""I don't know if I like you or not, yet. But I can't imagine doing it with anyone other than you."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Patience, Obedience, Trust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869613
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

There was a case of neo death eaters which was brought up urgently by Flemmings, or else he wouldn't be at Hermione's cottage but at Leaky's. It was just going to be a quick drop of a file, a fast say of matter and Harry would have been caught up with whatever he'd been missing with Neville and Seamus. 

But- as soon as he got out of the floo and called out her name, he saw a slithe white, pale expanse of a back, with shock of platinum blonde hair. Immediately 'Malfoy' clicked into his head. Then he took in the situation, him withering on a gasping Hermione, moving frantically and the dropping his pale head on her shoulder with a loud groan. His Auror instincts took over and he casted stupefy. He was panting, he didn't know why, with shock as to what was happening- if Malfoy was forcing himself on Hermione, or if she couldn't fight back, or if Malfoy was one of the neo death eaters, along with being a death eater, if he had done a mistake speaking for him in the trials. His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione called out to him loudly. 

"Harry! _Finite_ it!" 

He sputtered out. "W-what? Mione? Wh-why?" The wand shook terribly in his hand. 

"Harry! Unfreeze him right now!" His hand shivered as he caste the _Finite_. He saw Malfoy sink down on her lap, and then he saw him straddling her lap, his legs on either side of her thighs. Something clicked in his mind. He saw Malfoy mutter something lowly to 'Mione and then his back shivered. His white hair then sunk in the crook of her neck. Hermione then accioed two blankets and covered them both. 

Malfoy finally turned to face him, his face was red, his lips were bruised and glossy, and his eyes were stuck to the carpet. He reached to whisper something in her ear and Hermione nodded her head. She wrapped him in the blanket not before snapping at him. "Turn around Harry, for Christ's sake!" He did, not before narrowing his eyes at the blond. When he heard the footsteps close to the bedroom he turned around, looking at Malfoy waddle terribly. He didn't miss the trail of white slick dripping down the floor along the way he took, right on the inside of his thighs, exactly in the middle. 

His jaw almost dropped. "He- he- he has a pu-" 

Hermione cut him off. "Yes, Harry. Same way I have a penis." He gulped. 

"But-but ...you- how? Bellatrix got him too?" 

"No." She replied sternly. "He was born like that. And you will keep shut about it. _Wouldn't you_?" She was desperate by the end. And he nodded his head numbly as he sat himself on the chair, further away from the couch. His jaw was clenched and he stared at the carpet. He stared it for quite a long while, for when he looked up Hermione was dressed properly in her rumpled shirt and creased skirt. 

He gulped. "You both are ..?" He left the question open. She nodded her head and went to the kitchen to make tea and put on the kettle on the stove in muggle way. He followed her. She didn't say anything while she took out two mugs and tea leaves. She followed to make the tea, and poured him out a mug full. "'Mione?" He asked again, his eyes wide, as he took the mug. 

"What is it, Harry?" She asked carefully, her voice sharp. 

"Malfoy?" He hissed, accusingly. "Malfoy who bullied us in school, called Ron poor, called _you_ a mudblood, his aunt- she turned your-" he paused when she glared at him. "um... But still. It's Malfoy." 

"I know. And I was the one who approached him, he just sat there took it all." 

"Took it all." He repeated. Then he coughed out. "Are you saying that-?" 

"Yes. And much more." She smiled secretly behind the mug. Harry, instead was red by the face. He didn't understand what she was doing at all, and why Malfoy out of all the people. "I know you're worried." 

"Worried? Hermione, I'm shocked!" 

She sighed. 

"Come." She took him out of the kitchen to her bedroom. Malfoy was tucked under the covers, his head on the pillow and his eyes closed. She went to him and caressed his skin, he groaned and Harry winced at the sight. Malfoy woke up, blinking rapidly and sat up. He hadn't seen Harry probably. 

He muttered something. If Harry hadn't been taking in the sight so carefully he would have missed it out. "Master." A light raspy voice. 

"Are you okay?" Her voice was kind and tender. He nodded his head. He keened in when her hand caressed his neck. "why don't you go to sleep? It's night time already." 

"I can't. Mother-" Harry winced at the sight again, seeing both of them in a couple like position. Malfoy caught up to it and his head snapped to look at him, grey eyes widened huge and then he hid to the side again. "what's he doing here?" 

"Draco." Her voice had a warning tone. "You forget that this is my home and Harry is my friend." Malfoy muttered something and then pouted. 

"Are you both dating?" Malfoy's eyes snapped at him again, and this time his mouth was agape as well. He saw Hermione flinch from her side as well and he realised he had treaded on a sensitive topic. "You- are not together?" Malfoy looked down and bit his lip. Signs of insecurity, he noticed. 

"Harry, did you want something?" She asked of all a sudden. He cleared his throat as he stood straight against the door frame. 

"Yes. There was a case of neo death eaters found. I'll-" he saw Malfoy tremble on the bed and then shift himself closer to Hermione. "I'll leave the case file by the table." He saw her nod her head and he went to do so before flooing out. 

* 

Hermione saw him fiddle with his fingers, his lips trembling and his eyes constantly on the sheets. She had wanted to ask what was all that about, what had just took place, but she saw his nervous shivers and stopped herself. She was about to say something when he whispered something. She couldn't quite catch it, so she told him to repeat. He looked at her. 

"What are we really?" He said quietly. "Are we just- are you just taking sort of revenge on me? Making me all wrapped around your finger so that I can follow whatever you say?" 

She gasped and held him by his arms, almost hugging him. "No. It wasn't any of that. School, war, trials, nothing mattered to me when I first came to you that day." She lifted his head by his chin to make him look at her. "I do care about you, Draco." 

"Then why all of _that_?" 

She sighed. "I like it Draco. I like doing it in that way. I like watching you come apart in front of me, because of me. I like how you pant and then scrunch up your nose when your about to cum but you don't want to. And I want to see so many other parts of you as well." She gripped his cheeks. "I want you. You make me crazy." 

She saw the redness envelope his face, and soon she could also feel the heat underneath her fingers. "Then what are we, Granger? What should I say when someone asks me? I can't just say that you're my Master." She almost snorted at that. 

"If you want, we can date. We can go out and eat and go for long walks. Sit in the same bed and watch telly." She smiled when he looked at her in confusion, probably on the term of 'telly'. She'd explain to him later. "Fuck slowly around. Make love. Make meals." 

"And also what we used to do?" She nodded her head. 

"That too. Whenever we feel like. If you'd like. Because I do like you, Draco." She brushed his fringe and saw him think deeply as he bit his lip. 

"I don't know if I like you or not, yet, Granger. But I can't imagine doing it with anyone other than you." He looked at her hopefully. "so, I reckon, I might like it." He leaned up to kiss her and she returned his kiss in equal fever.


	2. Chapter 2

To the say the Draco was scared, was an understatement. He was shivering and he couldn't even take a step forward. The doorway of Leaky Cauldron looked like doorway to the hell instead. He had been there multiple times, but right now, tonight, it felt frightful. He took in a few breaths and with small and shaky steps reached the doors. A wizard brushed past him and went inside in a hurry. Draco almost fell to the ground. He held onto the wooden bannister and took deep breathes. He decided to count till sixty. 

He reached till forty-six when a strong hand was on his shoulder and he jumped right out of his skin. He turned around to see green eyes and shabby hair. "P-p-potter-" he managed out at last. Potter looked at him with a frown behind his glasses. 

"Malfoy." He said, surprisingly his tone soft. Not friendly, but not stern too. "It's freezing cold out here, why aren't you inside?" 

Draco stammered. "I - i-i thought -" Potter slid his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in. He was just a mere accountant, an auror had more physical strength, and he was let in easily into the warmth of the pub, strong smell of bread, peanuts and ale hitting his nose and tongue alike. He was led to a small circle of a table and he quickly slid in next to Granger, wincing slightly. Potter sat infront of him, by his side sat the girl-Weasley. 

He sighed when he felt a hand on his thigh. "Did you put it on?" He nodded his head. He didn't want nothing but to slam his head on the wood of the table, he would have if it wasn't for the way the table was sticky with old water rings. The hand rubbed at the trousers he wore. He should've stopped her, but he couldn't. He just stared at the two half empty jars of butter beer. 

"Malfoy." He blinked and looked at Potter. "Do you want anything?" He blinked again. 

"I want ...?" He mumbled quietly but Granger swooped down to his aid. 

"Draco." She said tenderly. "Anything to drink? Eat?" 

He bit his lip, and shifted. "y-yeah." His cheeks heated up when he stuttered. "Martini. With olives." Potter nodded and got up to go to the bar. 

The hand was on his crotch now, he knew he was blushing red by now. "Malfoy, 'Mione tells me you work at Gringotts now?" He nodded, his eyes down onto his lap. He got a small pinch on his leg that made him gasp. He looked up immediately and replied with his voice. Girl Weasley gave him a small smile. "What's the ... Money faring nowadays then?" 

He didn't look down but the hand was now rubbing at his trousers, the fingers nipping sharply at the laces and buttons. His prick was hard. "It's fine, I-I presume. The inflation is getting in control and the monetary value -" he gasped to halt speaking when the lace holding his trousers, slithered out of the eyelets. He glanced down and saw the thick black string on the dirty floor of the pub, now. The hand cupped the whole of his crotch and he knew she could feel him getting wetter and wetter through the cotton of his pants, The thumb dangerously flicking at the only button, which held his trousers together up right. He realised he wasn't speaking, he quickly looked up to see Ginny Weasley smirking at him. The bitch knew! Of course she knew, Granger might have told all of peers what happened behind the closed doors of her puny cottage, how he would kneel in front of her and beg her to fuck him. How he cried at times, tears pouring out of his eyes, his mouth all open, pleading her to just give him more. He was so very embarrassed at the time, he was more of angry. Tears pooled his eyes. 

He pushed the hand away and pulled down his shirt, as he stood up. "Excuse me. I need to use the restroom." He turned on his heel and went straight to the men's. He didn't bother to righten himself up as he looked into the mirror. He had tried so hard to look down, he wore the new Indian cotton shirt which Pansy had sent him the day before - 'Straight of the ramp wardrobe' and he had forgone the potions he used on his hair (He knew Granger loved his wavy hair). All he wanted now was to scratch at his face and cut off his hair. A few tears slid down his cheeks, making him rub at his skin till it became all red and poofy. A minute or two later, Granger walked in. His eyes widened when she stood infront of him. 

"You can't be here. This is the men's room." He snapped at her. 

Her eyes narrowed significantly, he would have cowered and dropped down to his knees if he was in cottage, but right now he didn't care about her expressions. He jutted his chin and used his height over her to his complete advantage to look down at her. "What happened, Draco?" She took a step forward and he took a couple backwards. His behind hit the wall making him gasp then whimper. "Draco?" She called out to him. 

"Fuck off!" He cried out. His voice boomed against the tiles. He saw her brown eyes widen and turn a bit disappointed. "You're such a bitch!" He bit out. She took a few calming breaths. When she took a step at him, he snapped at her. "Don't come near me!" 

"Draco." Her voice was low, gentle and kind. Complete opposite of his. "I'm, really, not understanding why you're acting like this? Why you're talking like this? Did something happen? Did someone say anything to -" 

"You said it to everyone!" He cried. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he didn't bother to brush them off. "You told everyone what you and I do!" He accused her. She was about to speak something but he cut her off. "You fucking gossip mingler! Couldn't keep it to yourself, could you, that you had to tell every fucking one?" 

"What are you even-" 

"You told them about me!" He yelled out. "That you fuck me, and how I beg for it. How I'm so attached to you and that I'm so wrapped around your littlest finger. That every morning I wake up, I think about you and when I meet you, I feel so complete. And I like nothing but to sleep in your bed, with your prick inside of me, and your arms around me. You told them, didn't you, that I scream with so much want when you hit me or fuck me or thrust inside me. That all you need is your fucking fingers to make me cum." He was heaving and his face was wet with tears. He knew he looked like a mess to her. "You fucking _mudblood_ , you told them everything!" 

She sighed and took the remaining couple of steps forward. Her mouth was in a grim line. He knew he went way to far by calling her a mudblood of all the things, she was still the Minister, one snap and he could be sent to Azkaban for life. But at the point he didn't care. Anger and humiliation clouded his every thought. He pressed himself to the tiles of the walls and winced this time. She raised her palm to his face, for a moment he thought she was going to slap him or break his nose and he closed his eyes tight, but then her palm cupped his wet jaw. He blinked open. "I didn't say anything to anyone, Draco. It's a private matter between us." 

He snorted. "Bullshite!" 

"Why do you even think that I might have said to anyone?" 

He pushed her hand away from his jaw. "I see how Potter treats me now. Like some girl. Just cause I have girly bits doesn't mean I'm a girl!" 

Both of her hands were on his arms, running from his shoulders to his arms and then back up. "You're not a girl, Draco. You're the most handsome man I've ever interacted with. And Harry treats everyone gently, it's his personality. He's trying to be your friend, cause you are my lover. And you know, I didn't tell Harry. He saw both of us in an intimate moment, which was an accident." 

He relaxed slightly, but he was slight angry. The fire of frustration nipped at his emotions. "But you told everyone else!" He cried again. 

"I didn't tell anyone Draco. I promise. Why do you even think that?" 

"Ginny Weasley!" He pointed his finger at her face then at the door of the restroom to make emphasis. "You told Ginny Weasley! She was smirking at me just now when you were - you were, when you were groping me. She knew what was happening!" 

"Jesus Christ!" She winced. "You were blushing red and you were acting so flustered. I had told Ginny before you came, to make you feel comfortable and not to ask unnecessary questions. But you fell right into her trap. She was taking a kick at you, Draco. Nothing else. No one knows, Draco." She cupped his face in her hands and brought his head down to her level. Two seconds later, Draco let out a frustrated cry and sniffled to tears again. "What's the matter?" 

"I screamed out the whole thing!" He said, almost way too petulant. "Everyone out there might have heard what happens in my bedroom. By now they would be gossiping and talking about me." 

Granger placed a kiss on his lips, quietening him. "No one heard anything. I casted a privacy spell." 

"Really?" He sniffed. 

"Yes. Really." She brushed away his tears. "Sometimes I forget that you do have estrogen in high amounts too, cause you're a natural born." He didn't understand what she was talking about, but he let it be. 

"I'm sorry." He muttered. Granger told him not worry about it as she embraced and he hid his face in her shoulder, his fingers running down her tightly pleated braid. "I'm sorry I called you a mu-mudblood." He whispered against the heavy material of her suit. 

Her hands rubbed his back in the most gentle way. "I know you didn't mean it. But I know what all you actually meant." He let out a whimper and his hold around her torso tightened when she squeezed his arse before giving a hard spank right in the middle. "Think about me every morning, do you now." He blushed furiously. Her fingers came to the only 'poor' button on his trousers and slipped it out of the eyelet. She slipped her hand inside and pushed two of her fingers inside his heat. "I love sleeping with my length inside you too. You know why?" He shook his head. His body trembled. "Cause it makes me know that I can fuck you whenever I want to. And you'll take all of the pounding like good pet." 

"Oh-Merlin! Please!" He moaned in her ear. He whimpered when she slid her hand out and leaned back. But then he was pulled into the nearest cubicle. Granger pushed down his trousers and he heard her moan at the sight as she made him turn around to place his palms on the wooden wall, his arse pulled back to raise. His arse cheeks were pulled apart, she was just a breath away from his hole and he could feel her each and every exhale of air against it. His own respiratory system slowed to match hers. He let out a groan when she licked from the emerald of the plug to his heated cunt. 

When he had woken up after his short nap of evening, the day before, he found an owl at his window with a small parcel and a letter. 

_My Dear Draco,_

His heartbeat had already started pacing around his ribcage. Since they had 'officially started dating', Granger had been sending him various forms of stuff, from flowers to chocolates. She had even sent him a silk shirt once, which he had exchanged for another better looking and non-flowery one. She was put off by it, saying she could have bought him another shirt. He let her pamper him, she had the money. He did too, but not as much as she did now. 

_I know you're nervous and overwhelmed about meeting. But you needn't worry about it. It's just Harry, Ginny, Ron and me._

_Along with my consolings I'm sending you a gift. It is quite expensive, but it's just made for you._

He opened the package carefully. There was a black velvet box. He opened it further and let out a gasp. Inside laid a silver plug, in shape of a bullet, almost as big as half of his palm. He picked it up, it was heavy in his hand. He flipped it and saw a large green emerald at its base. He fingered at the gem and read further. 

_its made of 95 percent silver metal and dwarven discovered emerald. A siren's feather lays right in the centre of it. The wearer would always feel the hum of it against the walls. I'm sure you'll love._

Draco adored it. 

_I want you to wear it right now. Right at this very instance._

He gasped and looked back at the metal plug. 

_Caste a cleansing spell._

He did so. 

_Trust me on this, Draco._

He nodded his head even though he knew she couldn't see him. He removed his night dress and straddled a pillow, bringing the letter close to his face. 

_Now, take the lube we got last Friday. I want you to prepare yourself with your own fingers. Squeeze out a large dollop of it on your hand and spread it around your fingers._

He accioed the apple scented lube he had bought when he visited a Muggle shop with Granger. He still remembered the way the lady behind the counter looked at them, when he smelled each and every bottle and chose the very first one he took. 

_Push one finger in. I know you feel uncomfortable and weird. But just push in. I know you can take it, like you did with my own fingers in your arse, last week._

He slid in his index finger, which went in quite easily. He prodded around for a while, pressing at the warm walls of his canal. 

_Now, add another finger. Twist it around, a bit to the left and then right._

He slipped another digit in, pressing upwards and he let out a heavy gasp. He wiggled his fingers then made a "come here" motion with his index and middle finger. He cursed as he bit on his lower. It burnt, very slightly, but more than anything it felt really very good. His eyes closed in a certain, forecoming of the extasy. He rubbed his prick and cunt against the rough fabric of the pillow, atop of which he sat, letting out a shameless moan. He pushed in further and cried out. There it was, the bundle of nerves, which throbbed beneath the tips of his fingers. He pressed and almost came. 

_Now, slide in that plug. It'll decorate you so well, my dear pet._

With his other shaky hand, Draco picked up the silver plug which had rolled the side of the pillow. He brought it behind his back. As soon as he pulled out his fingers, he thrusted the plug into him in one fluid motion. His cock trembled a bit before shooting out short ropes of his release on his messy bedsheets. 

_You've done so well, Draco. Now put in those fingers inside of you, right in your pussy. Come with your own fingers._

If she were here, he would have told her that he had already came. But the idea of having two back to back orgasm thrilled him, making him buzz with excitement. He shoved the same fingers in his folds, feeling the tight clenching. He rocked back, his arse hitting the pillow sliding the plug in deeper and deeper with his every move. A twist of his fingers and he fell back, his back bouncing on the mattress as he thrusted rapidly and wildly in him. In and out. In and out. In and out. At such a fast pace that he was sure would leave his arm cramped. But at that point he didn't care. His eyes rolled back and so did his toes. He let out a loud moan, that would make his mother blush to faint surely, before he felt his slick drip around and down his fingers. 

_Such a good boy you are, Draco. I want you to wear this until tomorrow evening, until I remove it for you. Till then I want this plug in you, inside one of your deepest points._

_Hope you like the present,  
H. Granger._

That was yesterday. 

He struggled the whole day. The plug hummed inside of him, at times vibrating at random times. Like when an old witch, of around 93, sat infront of him and he was explaining to her how she could make the lives of her great grandchildren better by making a favourable will. The woman was quite adamant to not leave a penny for the 'undeserving fools', instead to give a quarter of her wealth for charity purpose and burn the rest all with incendio. Both the options were unfavorable to Gringotts as that meant the currency wouldn't stay with the bank any more. He tried to advice her on making a strict will, with hard and stern conditions, when the plug inside of him buzzed with thrum. He had let out a loud gasp and whimpered, right infront of the senile lady, his face turning red. He couldn't pay attention then as to what she was saying, and she might have also caught up to it. She had finally given up, saying that she would only burn one-fifth of the money, while rest all would go to her immediate descendants. Draco had nodded his head and took a quick leave. 

And now, again, he felt the plug vibrate in him as Granger bit the skin of his arse. The finger pushed the plug further in and Draco let out a hoarse groan. "Please, Master!" He let out. He turned his head to see at his backside. Granger was smirking at his arse, her eyes gleamed with something else entirely. 

"This looks so pretty in you. I knew it, it was made just for you." She circled her finger on his stretched pucker, right on the edges of the big emerald. He was leaking rapidly. His inner thighs were wet with his own natural slick and his cock was heavy. He brought his palm down to put in his heated wetness, but it was slapped away. "Hands on the wall and look infront, Draco." She said strictly. He executed her command immediately. His legs were trembling and he was panting hard. 

"Master. Please. Put your fingers in me." He said as he thumped his head against the wood, his elbows joining his palms too. "I'll be so good for you." 

"I know your will." She gripped at the base and pulled the plug out a bit, which made him gasp. "But with all the hurtful things you've said to me," she pushed it in again and a second later pulled it out further than before, "I don't think you deserve to make any sort of demands." 

Tears of desperation and need filled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Master." He choked out. "I'm so very sorry. I apologize for all the things I said. I didn't mean it." Every now and then, his breath would hitch as Granger had started thrusting the plug inside of him with full determination and as much force. His kneels buckled. "I'll be good, I promise, Master. Please. I'll do anything. Please. Please touch me. I've been in need for the whole day. Please Master, even one finger would do. I promise. Please." He knew he was babbling by now. And he didn't make even minute level of sense. But he just wanted something of hers in him. 

"I'll not put my fingers in you." Draco let out a loud whine. Before he could start his chain of 'please's and 'need you's, Granger spoke again. "I want my tongue in there. Eating you out like you deserve it." The whines immediately turned to a harsh moan. He hadn't a moment to prepare himself because Granger thrusted her tongue in him at the same time as she pushed the plug in his arse. 

He cried when her hand wound around his heavy and hard prick, jerking it with shallow pulls. He bucked against her hand and moaned loudly when she bit his folds with her teeth and tongue. He knew what that meant, he wasn't allowed to move. He was supposed to just stand still and take all the torturous pleasure. He cried again when the plug was thrusted upwards and hit the bundle of nerves in him. "Oh merlin!" At the same time he heard the swing of the door of the restroom. He stilled but Granger didn't. She was still lapping and eating his cunt, pulling at his cock - jerking him faster now and the plug was pushed in and pulled out of him in tremendous and hard pace. He bit his lip when he heard the tap run outside of the stall they were in. He hoped Granger's silence charm was still working, but he didn't want to take any chance. He glanced down and saw her looking up at him at the same time, before she closed her eyes and burried her face and two hands inside of him. "oh Merlin! Merlin, please." This time it was a low whisper- a needy one. 

He was so close, that just one push would upturn him over. He was on the tips of his toes, his head thunking at the wood. The man outside was whistling a tune, and Draco prayed so hard that the man would go away as soon as possible. Then there was another swing of the door, he tried hearing hard above all the slicking and squelching sounds Granger made against his insides. Then she bit on his barely formed clit and he shouted. Screamed and moaned as loud as he could. His cock throbbed from both inside and out, the cum hit on the wooden wall. His quim pushed out all the slick and squirt which Granger lapped onto like a thirsty woman in middle of desert. He could barely hold himself up, one final thrust against his prostate and his body shivered wildly. He tremored, hands and legs and torso, before he fell onto the floor knee first. They would bruise tomorrow, right now he was focusing on his hard breathing and shivers. 

His vision was dark and white at the same time. He was kissed on the nape gently then, his name was called with light whispers in his ears. 

Draco turned around and wrapped his arms around her and dug his face into her bossom. She smelt like sweat, paper and ink and something fruity. She caressed him till he calmed down from his high. 

"I'm sorry." He murmured against her blouse. "I'm so sorry, Master." She didn't say anything, but he could feel her smile at his forehead. He could feel tears roll down his cheeks- guilt and embarrassment taking over him. His apologies resonated in the stall. 

* 

When they slid back into the table again, Draco saw Weasley- Ron Weasley, there as well. He was with a black haired girl by his side, who looked familiar as well as new to him. She had her hair in a bun held by a stick, probably her wand, and looked at him with doe eyes. He shifted in his place, this time with multiple eyes on him. "Ron!" Granger called out to him in a sunny manner. "How's the shop going?" Weasely smiled at her and replied in a bonafied tense. Draco couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart as they both smiled at each other and started talking. He knew they both were lovers a couple of years back, but something had occured between them, he highly doubted that the blame was on what was in Granger's pants. He looked at the table again, not joining in the conversations happening in between the golden best friends and their respective dates. He was about to stand up to excuse himself when he was called by none other than Boy Wonder himself. 

"Yes?" His arse aligned with the cushion of the chair. 

The red head replied for him. "I drank your Martini, hope you don't mind, do you Malfoy?" There was a strange gleam in his blue eyes, and Draco swallowed hard before letting out a forced smile.

"No. Not at all." He glanced at his Master. "I was just about to get myself one." Granger smiled before shaking her head. 

"Don't worry about that, Draco. I'll get it for you. Actually why don't you two join me?" She looked at the other girls. They all giggled and left him with Potter and Weasley. He didn't even have a moment to let out a syllable. There was sudden silence on the table and he fidgeted with the ring his mother had given him on his twelfth birthday. It fit around his thumb at that time, now it sat on his middle finger. That was the only jewelry item he hadn't sold off after the trials, the emerald had really caught his eye when he was told that it once belonged to his great grandfather's spouse. 

"So ... Malfoy." He looked up at Weasely. "Gringotts, huh?" He nodded his head before choking out a half 'yes.' He was left alone with the two men, who he had bullied ruthlessly when he himself was a boy, and who had now turned to quite bulky looking; and Draco knew that one snap of any of their wrists, he would be seriously injured. Potter's hex at him was so strong that he had felt the foreign magic running through his veins even after two days. He saw those two look at each other, before they both turned to look at him. Weasley looked smug, while Potter was just nonchalant. "Have you done with Hermione then?" 

He gulped. "I don't know what you mean, Weasely." Of course he knew, but he had to hold onto the polite train of conversation. 

"Oh you know, have you both tossed around in bed?" Potter called out Weasley's name sharply, but the other man just rolled his eyes. "Chill out, Harry. Have you then, Malfoy?" Draco's face heated up and he knew he looked like a bright red tomato. He couldn't help but remember what had happened in the restroom not even fifteen minutes ago. He gulped and gave a small nod. But Weasley didn't stop there. "So- how did you guys do it?" 

"Ron! Stop it!" 

Weasley didn't pay attention to him. "Was she the one putting it in your arse? Or did you do her?" His red brows were flickering with excitement. 

"Ron-" 

"Shut the fuck up, Harry. All three of us, you, me and 'mione, we have shared everything with each other. I think it's fine if Malfoy tells us what happens while they do it." Draco cringed at the way Weasley had put it. He and Pansy had shared a lot of stuff too, but he was hardly friends with two-thirds of golden trio. He looked at the bar where the girls were by the bar, chatting up, he knew they wouldn't come back within just a few minutes and he was trapped in. "C'mon- Malfoy!" 

"You don't need to tell him anything, Malfoy. He's just gone mad right now." 

Weasley pointed a finger at the raven. "You told me that you saw both of them 'doing stuff' ." His fingers came up to do the quotations. "You tell me then! I know you're gonna tell me." Draco was burning with heat by now. If Potter had told Weasley, but not the full amount and details, he would sooner or later. Best friends did that, he understood. He trusted Granger not to tell anyone, but he was still scared. But wasn't it better to speak it out himself, rather than another person doing it for him? 

He opened his mouth to speak. "I'm the same. I'm the same as her." He explained further in a quiet voice. Weasley and Potter looked at him with big eyes. . "I wasn't cursed, I was like this since my birth. And- it's partially developed, my- my-" he shut his mouth with a clank. He hadn't realised he had shut his eyes, because when he opened them he was met with two shocked faces. 

"So... You have a cunt-" 

"Ron!" This time Potter's voice was louder than before and a few customers on the side glanced at them before returning back to their talks, when Potter threw them a glare. 

Draco nodded his head with a shallow move. Weasley looked surprisingly sober than before. "I knew she wasn't gay, but the curse-" he sweared and Draco agreed with him. "I guess Merlin was right. There is someone for everyone." And he gave him a small smile which Draco returned with a blush. "Didn't ever thought I would say that to a Malfoy." 

Potter looked significantly confused and irated, but certain pureblood customs were ingrained in every pureblood. The conversation soon turned to Quidditch and politics. Then it came to Granger's birthday. Draco still wasn't sure what he should get her for the day. The dresses and clothes he had liked were too expensive for his pay and he couldn't buy magical books without a prior approval, which would of course diffuse the situation. He willed himself to ask them. 

"Get her a book." Potter said. Draco rolled his eyes and explained his dilemma. "A Muggle book then." He took that into consideration, but that was a last resort. "We're hosting a party for her at the Burrow. You should come!" 

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to impose." 

"Shut your trap, Malfoy." Draco was almost offended as to whatever came out of the redhead's mouth. He was way too crass. "you're her .... Boyfriend. Don't worry about other stuff, you'll be fine. Just a few hexes and glares and you'll be good to go." He trembled at the nonchalant threat. 

"I would have to ask her." He said. "I- I, I take into consideration whatever she says." He was given two nods. "I don't want to disappoint her with a present. What if she finds it weird?" 

A smile broke out on Weasley's face. "oh I know what you should give her." He turned to face Potter. "Harry, let's go to that London shop you'd showed us. That pink one with Secrets." 

"Victoria's secret?" Potter frowned but then his hazy eyes cleared. "Ron it's a very bad idea." 

"It's an amazing idea. Chill out Harry. We need to help Malfoy not make 'Mione weird with his present." 

Potter looked confused before his lips turned up. "Fine. Malfoy, we'll pick you up tomorrow evening after your work. We'll buy something Muggle. And you need to trust us with this. " Draco hadn't even the chance to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I made it till here. Whoo! I just finished writing this, credits to a lot of tea and chocolate to help me succeed to make it till here. The next chapter is half way through, and I actually continued this thing for the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you liked this. :)


End file.
